The New Cullen
by JeSuisMewmew
Summary: The war is over. The light has won, but almost everyone died. On a moment of vulnerability Hermione is attacked and gets rescued by Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing. Ha! I can only wish.

The final battle... Most people celebrated the result. Harry Potter succeeded, the light side had won. But we had also lost many...on both sides. The Weasleys lost their children except for Bill and Ginny.

Ron... My heart still aches whenever I would remember him. His smile, his goofy attitude, his laughter. How he liked to surprise me with little things, even when we were on the run. I just feel like someone had ripped a hole on my being. The twins. Oh the twins. We will forever miss their antics. Heck even Percy and their owl Errol died!

Harry and Ginny seems solemn. They're lucky really lucky. I mean at least they can have their happy ending. I... I don't really know if I can move on. A lonely tear quickly falls down followed my others. I didn't notice I was already crying when a familiar hand squeezed my shoulder and proceeded to give me a hug.

I breathed in. My eyes were too fuzzy but I know it can only be Harry. My brother. My rock. I then decided to let go.

"You can't be forever like this Mione. They would want you to remember the good times with them, especially Ron" I cried harder when he said his name. "But Harry I just don't know where to start."

He held me while I broke down and continued to hold me in what felt like forever and said. "That's what I'm here for. Family should stick together." Then kissed my forehead.

Unknowingly someone had seen our private moment and the next day this had been in the first page. "Boy Who Lived Consoles Golden Girl." Seriously can't they just leave a mourning girl in peace? Just below that is "Death Eaters Still At Large".

I hope that everything becomes better soon… but how? I don't even know what's normal anymore. I don't even have a place to go home too. My parents died without knowing they had a daughter… I just..I feel so lost. So alone. My musings was then interrupted with a leering voice. "Why hello there missy." Just when I was about to whip out my wand I stupefied.

Three days. They've kept me in a little room with no windows for three days with only crusty bread and a glass of water delivered by a frightened house elf. Then it happened. I got called… well dragged by my hair to a bigger room.

"Well look what we have here!" Rodolphus snidely said with a kick to my ribs. "Oh look she seems to have ran out of words. Is that even possible?" Said his brother. "No worries brother we're just starting. And well who says she'll be needing her voice with what we'll be doing?" This is it. Ron I'll we'll be together soon…

They didn't stop. They cruciated me, bruised me, kicked, slapped, sliced, punched, raped and sodomized me. I wanted to die. But they kept reviving me and feeding me potions just so I can be awake, be alert and feel every single thing. _Harry_ I thought. _Sorry Harry_ I closed my eyes and wished to be away. Where no one can recognize me. Where I would be safe. Where I can again be me. I felt the necklace Ron gave me heat-up, then everything started to fade…

 **Forks, Washington**

Rosalie decided to take a walk to alleviate the stress that her Bella's giving her. When she smelled something… Human blood! She ran as fast as she could. She was disconcerted with what she saw. She quickly ran to the girl and decided to carry her home.

"Carlisle! I need your help! NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic - The New Cullen

As usual. I own nothing. But I can only wish. ;)

 **Flashback**

 _"Mione I'm sorry for being a dumbass… for hurting you back then. But now I know and I'm sure that this is where I'm supposed to be. By your side." My heart skipped a beat. He held my hand, squeezed it and continued. "We both know that I don't have much. I can only offer you what I have now and this.." He then produced an antique but expensive looking necklace. "I'm sorry but like everything I own this is also a hand-me-down. But it's precious because it has been in our family for at least ten generations. Please take this as a sign of promise that I am forever true and when time come I can replace it with something I've worked hard for." He then looked at me in a very sincere way with a touch of shame.. "Because you deserve new things, to be showered with gifts and you just deserve the best. So please take what I could give."_

 _I parted my hair to the side and he then gingerly placed it on my neck, looked at me and said.. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger. You will never regret choosing me, because I'll work hard to prove that I'm worth your time, forever."_

 _I stared at him lost for words and in his eyes I saw happiness, adulation and endless warmth. I never felt so loved and secure. It felt like a lifetime, but then time trickled more slowly when he gave me the softest kiss I can imagine. I then said "I love you too Ronald Weasley."_

—

Breathe, I can't breath, but I'm too tired. I'm lost.. I wan't to be with him again, with them.. I can feel myself slipping into oblivion.

—

 **Rosalie's POV**

I never imagined seeing a bruised and battered girl with tattered and almost non-existent clothing in the woods. Seeing her prone body lying on the dirt reminded me of my past…

I was then an innocent girl of eighteen who dreamt of a family with a loving husband and a small bundle of joy to love. But one fateful night on my way home I saw my drunk fiancé and his friends… They took everything from me, took advantage of me, shamed me, laughed at how I begged them to stop, I was weak they were many, I can only beg. But they proceeded with their fun and later on left me to die.

I can smell it from this girl, the shame, her assaulters' seed. I would've gagged if I could, but I can also feel her life and something more slipping.

I picked her up an i ran to the best of my abilities. As I neared I yelled "EDWARD CALL CARLISLE NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

—

Rosalie in her haste didn't notice that she had yelled loud enough to call the attention of the mutts. And with hearing her came the unmistakable smell of blood.

"I think one of them made a kill! Call the pack and bring them to the Cullens!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again I own nothing. Please read and review.

 **Back in Hogwarts**

"It's been three days Minerva. All we found was her wand. I don't know what to do. We've checked everywhere and anyone who might be involved." Harry said why pulling on his hair making it look more unruly.

"Harry we can only do what we could but that doesn't mean we've given up on her." Said Minerva looking older that her age.

Harry had now stopped pacing and decided to sit beside Ginny who is can be seen silently crying. "It's just, we've lost a lot… and she's the only family I have left. I don't want to lose her."

Hearing this made Ginny sob harshly. "I should've been with her. This is all my fault! If I had been with her, this wouldn't have happened!"

The fireplace flared and Kingsley's voice can now be heard. "Minerva! We may have found something! Can I come through?"

"Kingsley , I was just about to floo you. Do come in. We already have Harry and Ginevra here" replied the old professor.

Kingsley then proceeded to come through brushing the soot of his robes as he did. "One of our moles was able to overhear a conversation between a man who looked like one of the Lestrange brothers about a certain prize they are keeping in Ballyboley." Intently looking at Harry he then said, "Dora and the other aurors are already on it."

 **Forks, Washington**

The ice queen also known as Rosalie Hale, seldom show emotion. But now she's been seen wringing her hands and pacing. "Carlisle will she pull through?" She said looking at their new guest.

"I'm not really sure Rose. She's not stable she also has four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, multiple cuts and bruises, is suffering from malnutrition, and by the looks of it she's been suffering from malnutrition for months, signs of abuse and I also found this.." he then pointed at her mangled arm and the MUDBLOOD carved on it. "It doesn't look that raw, but it is still fresh. I can only do so much at home and by the looks of it she can't be moved much as she's too fragile. I have to act quickly as she has lost a lot of blood and is slipping as we speak. Please excuse me I have to rush to the hospital to get some blood." Carlisle then proceeded to rush.

 **Hermione**

Wherever I am it is very peaceful and foggy… There seems to be someone up ahead. The fog the began to clear and whoever that is seemed to be going nearer.

I then saw a very familiar face. Ron's.

"Mione" he uttered

I ran to Ron and hugged him with all I have. At last I'm free! I then proceeded to look around expecting to see my other love ones. He then gave a small smile and said "It would be only me Mione. Only one can go to see you."

"Oh Ronald how I've missed you! How are you? How is everyone? Does this mean I'm dead? Then I should see everyone. Right?" I sputtered.

"Being here gives me peace. Dying gave me peace. I also got to see everyone and we get to watch over you. I'm no longer the impulsive boy you've known. You'll be proud of me. I've also seen you and I don't want you to be sad. I will always love you. Dying made me see the big picture. We were not made to be and there is someone waiting for you to come into their life. You'll see. But please don't hold back, especially not for me. I just want you to be happy." He then smiled serenely before continuing "The fates have turned Mione. You do have a choice. You are still needed there. Harry, Ginny and the wizarding world needs you. You are destined for great things, but the road won't be easy."

"What would be my other choice?" I said.

"You can stay." He then looked at me warily.

Is this not what I wanted? But why doesn't it feel right?

"Because you know in your heart you are still needed."

"I thought out loud again did I?" I resignedly said.

"And you've come to a decision. There'd be a lot of changes and challenges Mione. But please let the memory of us go. I would want you to be happy. I love you"

And with that it fogged up again and the darkness swallowed me.


End file.
